Sissi Delmas and the Wonderful World of Lyoko
by Soul Jelly
Summary: If you discovered the girl in the computer, what would you do? A short "What if?" story.
1. Absolutely, Positively the Worst

**Sissi Delmas and the Wonderful World of Lyoko**  
Chapter One: Absolutely, Positively the Worst

* * *

It was, without a doubt, the fifth or sixth absolute worst day in Sissi Delmas' entire life.

To make matters even worse, she had no one to blame but herself, although a good case could be made for a certain Odd Della Robbia shouldering some responsibility. She'd only known him for two days and yet somehow he'd gotten her into this mess, ruining her plans for a good start to the new school year. Speaking of Della Robbia...

"Hey, Sissi! You there? Yooo hooo!"

Even over the phone, his voice sounded intolerably cheerful, though that was probably something to do with the fact that he was safe and warm in his dormitory whilst she stood outside facing howling wind and pouring rain. Sissi tried to stop shivering, hunching her shoulders up around her ears, and practically growling into the mobile she clutched between achingly numb fingers.

"Shut up," she hissed. "I'm here."

"Sweet." His voice dripped with barely contained glee. "Think you'll last the night?"

Sissi snorted. "Of course I will, idiot. What do you take me for?"

"Eh," he said, and she could hear the shrug in his voice. "I dunno, it's a pretty strong wind out there tonight. With all the air in that head of yours, you might just be blown away if you're not careful!"

He burst out laughing, rather obnoxiously considering it was his own joke, Sissi thought, and in the background she could hear Ulrich sniggering. Her scowl deepened and she thought about hanging up, storming back to Kadic and kicking that purple-dressed moron's butt, but... that would mean losing the bet, which would mean further humiliation, and a crushed dream to boot.

Instead, Sissi replied dryly, "Real funny, Della Robbia."

"Thanks!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. All right, I'm about to go in."

"What's it like in there?" Odd asked. "Is it scary? You know, I've never seen the place at night. I heard it's haunted, and-"

"It's an old, empty factory. That's it. Besides, didn't you just transfer here? I think you're a bit too new to the place to be coming up with urban legends so soon."

Sissi smirked at the long pause that followed, Odd obviously stuck for a witty response.

"Yeah, well," he said eventually. "I've got Ulrich here too. Ulrich's been living here as long as you have."

Sissi just shook her head and laughed. Still, she trembled with cold, and as she stared into the shadowy darkness of the factory she felt the hairs rise up uncomfortably on the back of her neck, even under her thickest cashmere scarf.

She wasn't afraid, though. She couldn't be. If she did this, if she lasted the night in the old factory, Ulrich would be impressed for sure. She'd prove to him that she was a good sport, not the stuck-up, boring airhead he thought she was.

"Much as I'd love to chat a dork like you for the rest of the night," said Sissi, "I'm going to go and do a little exploring."

"Brave of you. You've got your camera?"

"Obviously. A time-stamped photo every hour to prove I've stayed the whole night. Easy."

"Well," Odd said. Sissi had a vision of him suddenly, wrapped up in blankets (possibly with a mug of hot chocolate pilfered from the school cafeteria before closing time), with that god-awful ugly mutt of his sprawled on his lap, a grin a mile wide on his face. She grimaced. "Good luck!" he told her brightly. "See you tomorrow. If the ghosts don't get you..."

Sissi swore at him, and she just had time to hear Odd's exclamation of surprise before she ended the call.

She paused for a moment at the factory's entrance, feeling the rumble of thunder echo loudly in the blank dark sky. A moment later a fork of lightning illuminated the city for the briefest of moments, throwing into sharp relief all the thousands of swiftly pouring raindrops.

Then Sissi Delmas took a deep breath, turned from the view, and walked into the building.

It was stupid, really. One conversation with Odd Della Robbia on the very first day of school (he'd tried to _flirt_ with her! What a total loser, he didn't stand a chance) somehow led to a conversation in which Ulrich had mumbled "leave it, she's boring anyway," and then Odd had tossed his long, stringy hair over his shoulder, turned to Sissi and told her that, if she'd stay the night in the old abandoned factory across the river, Ulrich would go on a date with her.

Ulrich had yelled his protests and flatly refused, but Odd had winked and said he'd make it happen.

Sissi had agreed to do it.

She had tried to make out that it wasn't about the date, or at least not as much as she let on, but more about proving it for her own sake. Nicholas and Hervé had offered to accompany her but she had sharply refused, to which they looked more than a little relieved.

"I don't need an entourage, you know," she'd told them, making no effort to hide her irritation as they followed her out of the classroom when the bell rang, trailing so close on her heels that she couldn't have turned around without bumping into either of them. Over the roar of noise that accompanied the lesson switch-over, she had heard Odd laughing up ahead, Ulrich mumbling something disdainfully.

Mrs Hertz began to wipe the blackboard clean. Snatches of a conversation filtered through as Sissi, Nicholas and Hervé left the room.

"Jérémie, thank you for staying behind," the science teacher was saying. "Just a quick word. I was talking to some friends of mine up at the university and they've donated some old parts. I thought you might find them useful for those miniature robots you were working on..."

The door had closed on Jérémie Belpois' reply; not that Sissi cared anyway.

That bright September morning, the fading afterglow of a remarkable summer, now seemed a million years away. The cold reality of the present moment pulled Sissi back from the memory, the scowl never leaving her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stupid dare. Stupid girly-looking new kid. Stupid self, if she didn't do this.

The floor she was standing on ended a little ways in, the steps leading down to the lower level half crumbled away so the few that remained lead futilely into thin air, and she sat on on a ledge with her feet swinging over the edge of it. Someone had improvised ropes, tied tightly to some invisible spot in the ceiling, and she could quite easily grab hold of one and swing down into the compound below.

Not that she wanted to. Rope burn? No thanks, not Sissi Delmas. Not if you paid her. Not even for Ulrich Stern.

Reluctantly Sissi took her hands from her pockets, where they had been trying to stay warm, and checked her phone for the time. The screen lit up, a tiny square of blue, and it was a quarter to midnight. She put her phone back in her pocket as she rested her chin on her hands, heaving a sigh that echoed astonishingly loudly in the vast, empty space. It wouldn't be so bad really, Sissi thought, if she had a friend who could come with her. Someone cool, and nice, not the incredibly dorky, overbearing members of the Sissi Fanclub (all two of them).

The clouds covering the moon drifted, the slanting windows in the roof allowing silver light to pour in. The floor of the compound was suddenly illuminated, light chasing shadows to make patterns of the structures below – rusted scaffolding, weeds forcing their way through cracks in the walls. An elevator.

She couldn't imagine this place as a bustling car factory. Probably because she'd never seen a car factory before.

Still, it was difficult to imagine this place as _anything_ but a wreck; Sissi thought it strange that many years ago this place was dust-free and brightly-lit, and people came in here every morning to go to work. She wondered what events had led to it falling into ruin.

Compulsively, her hand reached for her mobile phone once more. She growled at it and considered dropping it over the ledge at the harsh truth it told her; that it had just turned midnight. Seven hours to go, or thereabouts, until it got light.

Sissi heaved a sigh. The amusement at realising she could see her breath when she exhaled distracted her for only a few minutes, until she began to notice the loss of feeling in her feet; her canvas shoes were soaked with rain and she sorely regretting not putting on at least another three pairs of socks. The night sounds around her were infuriating; the rain was a static-like constant, the water dripping rhythmically from the ceiling enough to set her nerves on edge. The emergency chocolate bar in Sissi's other pocket was soon demolished, but a little too swiftly; by the last bite she felt thirsty and slightly sick.

"I can't do this," Sissi said to herself, scrunching up the empty food wrapper and heaving herself to her feet. "Ulrich, I hope you don't mind the cold because you're going to be holding hands with a human popsicle on our date if I don't warm up in a minute."

The thought of the date sparked some energy into her and she began to stomp her feet on the spot. The action transformed into pacing back and forth, then walking the length of the walkway which stretched around the perimeter of the factory floor, racing off into the shadows. Somewhere along to the right was another flight of steps, sturdy and intact this time.

Hesitating only briefly when she reached these, Sissi shrugged to herself and took a step downwards into middle of the factory.

Like the walkway, this floor continued indefinitely in either direction with nothing much of interest besides the elevator, which looked broken. Sissi cast her eyes away from the shadows, afraid of what might be lingering there. The more her mind was allowed to race, occupied with nothing but its own macabre thoughts (and these fuelled in turn by hundreds of horror movies), the more ridiculous the concept of what she was doing became.

"There could be anything down here," she mumbled. The sound of her own voice was reassuring and so she kept talking as she went. "A cult waiting for someone they can use for a ritual sacrifice, or a murderer on the run, or... no, wait, I'm starting to creep myself out."

She moved closer to the wall. One hand ran across the cold stone and metal, the other clutched her mobile in her pocket. All the while Sissi's head was raised and alert. She didn't go more than a few steps without looking over her shoulder.

There was another entry through into the factory through the sewers, it seemed. The stench hit her as soon as she shouldered open the metal door, forcing her to recoil immediately with her hands clasped over her face. She forced the door back into place and walked quickly away.

"Huh. You won't get _me_ travelling through any sewers," she called defiantly. "And if anything happens to me here, it's all your fault, Odd Della Robbia," she said. Then, more quietly and with a soft, wistful sigh, "I wish you were here with me, Ulrich."

Her mind drifted then from the scary thoughts to how this would be different if she wasn't alone. She'd be able to make jokes about mutated factory workers and ritual sacrifices, ghost stories and axe murderers, with the steady reassurance of another presence to keep her sane, another face and voice lending humour to her wild speculations. Ulrich would be brave. He would hold her hand, whisper support in her ear, and circumstances – she wasn't sure what they would be exactly – but circumstances would force him to remove his shirt, after, of course, he insisted they hug to share body heat...

Sissi smiled to herself, the thought putting a spring in her step-

Until she stepped in a puddle.

She shrieked as icy water sloshed over her foot, a miniature tidal wave crashing against her shoes and beginning to seep mercilessly into her socks. Sissi's frustration came hissed through clenched teeth, nausea churning her stomach as she thought about the sewer water, the slime and fungus, all the grossest things lurking in this dreadful, neglected place.

Absolutely the worst.

She thought about texting Odd. A dozen drafts of messages flittered through her mind – _I hate you; Just wait until I tell my father about this; You are the worst person I've ever met; _but such vitriol was pointless. For one thing, Odd would feel he'd won. Ulrich would lose all respect for her. Plus if any of their classmates found out she'd be practically laughed out of the school.

Maybe she would mess with him a little bit...

But her frozen fingers would barely move to tap out a message, so she thought the better of it. Instead, she kicked angrily at a piece of debris as she passed, only for tears to spring up her in eyes as she stubbed her toe.

Sissi walked on, limping now slightly with her injured foot, anger mingling with her fear until she didn't know what was driving her to continue forward. She just wanted the hours to pass until she could go home, change into clean, dry clothes, and go to bed.

For what felt like hours she explored, dozens of old boxes and machine parts revealing themselves under the light of her phone, held as an impromptu torch. Why, Sissi asked herself despairingly, hadn't she bothered to bring a torch? Her entire make-up bag, a magazine, a bouncy ball, her diary and best pens... yet no torch or survival equipment.

Sissi blamed her father. He was never very good at packing either.

Her movements became automatic, her eyes picking out shapes in the gloom enough to avoid most of the cracks and faults in the floor tiles, her hands darting out of the way of dripping fungus and insects which scrambled away at her approach. Her frayed nerves had her jolting at every little sound and she had to force her mind away from the trains of thought it wandered down. The darkness was oppressive, as suffocating as the stale stench of the air, and she thought her heart would never stop racing.

She decided to turn back, hoping she was going the right way. There was a pile of old parts in her way, heavy sacks filled with rusting bolts which spilled out onto the floor, stuck there forever amongst a pool of spilled varnish. As before, Sissi made to clamber over them.

Something moved before she did.

She froze; this sound was clearer than those of her own imaginings, closer than the creaking of old metal and the distant late-night traffic outside. Her mobile battery was draining but the blue light shone weakly, cutting a feeble hole through the shadows.

The rats were everywhere.

Their eyes gleamed in the weak light, their tails swishing like worms over the dirty floor. Sissi's scream caught in her throat; she froze, unable to move so much as an arm, simply staring at the creatures that now barred her way.

One of them squeaked.

She ran.

They scattered as she plunged forward, eliciting more squeaks which, thankfully, faded as she put more and more distance between herself and the creatures, her feet pounding and her wet socks squelching uncomfortably in her shoes.

In her blind panic, the factory felt like a labyrinth. Tears stung her eyes as she ran, bursting through doorway after doorway, tripping over obstacles. Her entire body crawled with the feeling of them, their matted fur and scratchy, fleshy paws. She had to get away, from this, from everything.

At last, she burst out onto the main floor of the compound, barely stopping to feel the burning ache of every muscle, her body on fire from the effort of running. Sissi was almost free, desperate now for clean, fresh air.

Except, where were the steps that led back up to the entrance? She couldn't remember. She knew that they were there in the darkness somewhere but she as stumbled blindly in the shadows her panic only mounted.

"Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself in between breaths which now tore painfully at her lungs.

There was more scratching, clanking; her heart felt like it would burst through her chest at the sounds. Wiping away her tears with one clenched fist – they had been running silently down her face, which was now also streaked with grime – she forced herself to stop and think.

There was no other way up that she could see, other than...

Sissi turned. Maybe the elevator would take her upstairs. It would be free from the rats at least. She hoped.

They keypad had looked broken, she remembered. _Maybe I don't need it._

There was one other button, a red circle. Without a second thought, Sissi pressed it. The elevator doors opened creakily, frustratingly slowly, but the space inside was clean, though freezing cold. Sissi ran inside, leaning against the wall and watching the compound disappear before her as the doors closed.

She knew immediately that she had been wrong. The lift was beginning to sink downwards. Down, past the ground floor of the factory (beneath the surface of the lake, she realised with a cold stab of fear), deep into the earth. The elevator was old and and moved slowly as though lowering itself even an inch took an immense amount of effort. The descent seemed to go on forever, until Sissi was breathing hard, fighting the mounting anxiety that told her she would simply go on forever, down and down and down...

The elevator stopped.

It landed heavily and Sissi stumbled with the shock of it, bracing her hand against the door to stop her fall. There was the sound of something spinning, clicking, before they finally opened.

The room was pitch black and it was a while before her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Only then could she make out dim shapes; The room was fairly plain, quite small, with a dish-shaped structure in the ceiling and walls made up of mismatched panels. She spotted the lever, fixed to the wall on her right, and she grinned triumphantly. Hope bubbled up in her, an balm against the fear.

"Here we are! Sissi Delmas, you genius. You've found the power source. Or at least, I sure hope so." It looked kind of like the set of switches Jim went to look at if he ever needed to fix a blown fuse at school, with the little box covering the lever and everything. If this was the power source for the whole factory, she could maybe get some real electricity going. Scare off those rats, find somewhere dry to make herself comfortable until morning.

Either that or the whole place would blow up inexplicably for no reason.

Sissi shrugged. She never claimed to know anything about science.

"I hope I'm not going to regret this," she said, to no one in particular.

She reached for the lever, clasped it in both hands and pulled it down.

And the room came to life.

It glowed white, electricity flooding the lights in the ceiling. Something began to rise from a sealed hatch in the floor, energy flowing through its channels and wires like blood through veins as it unfolded in three sections, a great tiered, mechanical beast, with the screeching sound of metal upon metal which had Sissi clasping her hands to her ears. At last the noise ground to a halt. It was a while, though, until her heart stopped thudding. She waited, pressed instinctively against the wall... for what, she wasn't sure.

When she was finally quite certain that there were no immediate, obvious consequences to switching on the power, she took a deep breath and turned back to the elevator. All there was left now was to see what had happened upstairs.

She only went up one floor.

The elevator doors began to open before Sissi realised it, and it opened into a room harsh and yellow with artificial light. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight before her, her footsteps slow and quiet as she walked half-reluctantly into the centre of the room.

She had a terrible sense of foreboding, standing in the centre of those mysterious cylinders.

They were smooth and white with a barely visible join running down the centre of each one, indicating that they opened by both panels sliding apart. They stood, imposing and silent. Like upright coffins, she thought.

Perhaps with something already inside.

A violent shudder tore through her suddenly. Sissi felt vulnerable, standing in the middle of that eerie trinity, overwhelmed with the urge to escape.

What was this? Who would create it, and why?

She took a step back and made for the elevator once more. As the doors slid shut behind her, hiding the foreboding structures from view, Sissi wrapped her arms tightly about herself. Something about those weird things had unsettled her deeply. There was something else though; in the clean, crisp whiteness of them, the wires spreading from them every which way, there was a sense of something... futuristic. Something out of the ordinary, ahead of its time.

The computer on the floor above didn't look too shabby either.

That was what she found next, doubling back in the elevator which had taken her immediately three floors down, then two, instead of one. She tried not to think about this, about who or what had programmed the elevator to take her directly to that spooky room which held the power.

It sat innocuously in the centre of the room, screen blank and black, as normal, at first glance, as any office computer. Except it was more slimline, the closer she looked; compact and yet hugely complex with switches and buttons, two small screens one either side of the main one. Like the cylinders in the floor below, it was something not out of place in a science fiction movie. In fact, she thought maybe she'd seen something like it in a film before.

"A supercomputer," Sissi whispered.

There was a chair, too. It sat facing her as though it was waiting.

She strode over to it and sat down, enjoying the sudden relief of taking the weight off her feet, but startled by the chair spinning around of its own accord. Lights on the computer were now glowing; all Sissi needed to do was switch on the monitor.

She did so, studying the screen with its various windows opening like pop-up ads, the green background pulsating slightly with some strange animation effect.

It was a few moments before the girl appeared.

She was fast asleep, or so it seemed, head lolling gently on her chin and her eyes closed. Sissi stared at her, everything else momentarily forgotten. In the dead silence, the figure slept on peacefully.

Sissi screamed.

The sound flew from her mouth of its own accord; she had becoming so used, in the last few hours, to being afraid. Anticipating creeping, lurking faces behind every corner, her mind a tumult of emotions, whilst the rats yet lingered in her mind with fear making the memories sharper. All this, and coming unexpectedly face to face with another person was finally enough to push her over the edge. She stammered, eyes frozen on the screen, curled up in the computer chair with every muscle pulled taut, her heart once again hammering.

The figure on the screen woke up.

Her eyes opened, blinked once, twice, and her head shot up in alarm, whirling from side to side. The look of surprise and panic on her features was evident, mirroring Sissi's, who had now shrunk back in the computer chair with her hands over her mouth.

"Who... who are you?" the girl on the screen asked. "Where am I?"

Sissi blinked. "You can see me? And hear me?"

"Well, yes." Her voice was young and pleasant-sounding beneath the fear, musical almost, wary yet light with curiosity. "Do you know what I'm doing here?"

"I don't- there was this computer, and I just switched it on, and... Who are you?" asked Sissi.

"I... don't know."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause at this; the girl in the computer still looked confused and was staring about her as though drinking in every detail whatever place she was in on the other side of the screen. Now that Sissi's panic had started to subside, she could study the other girl more closely.

She looked like a cartoon character, was her conclusion. Pink hair, pointy ears, that weird earring. Huge green eyes that examined Sissi with an almost scientific scrutiny. Sissi, meanwhile, had completely forgotten about her own dishevelled appearance – something that surely paid testament to the weirdness of the situation.

"ODD!" Sissi screamed, pulling back to yell at the ceiling, ignoring the computer girl's flinch. "ODD DELLA ROBBIA. This isn't funny. What kind of trick are you playing here you dork?!"

Her bellowed words reverberated in the quiet room as Sissi breathed deeply, scanning the room critically for something to give him away; a discarded purple hoodie, or that mutt. She took in the complex tangles of wires, the strange dish beside the computer, the computer itself, state-of-the-art beneath the dust.

She _knew_ Odd couldn't have done this.

For one thing, he'd only just got here. For another, he was no way smart enough.

The thought cheered Sissi, and she turned back to the girl in the computer, smiling.

"I don't know what this is, but it isn't a prank," Sissi concluded.

"I... yes." The girl made no effort to hide her confusion; all of her emotions in fact, sat plain on her face. Sissi was surprised to find she could read the stranger like a book.

"And you're not in on this," she added, nodding proudly at her own deducation.

"No... I don't know anything. I just... woke up."

"When the computer started up," said Sissi. Then, "Oh! I get it. You must be some kind of... what are they called... artificial intelligence thingies."

"Yes," the other girl agreed. "That could be it."

"Well, anyway," Sissi said, warming to her theme now, "my name's Sissi. I go to Kadic Academy, not too far from here, and I'm the principal's daughter."

"Nice to meet you."

Sissi blinked. It was strange to hear someone her own age greet her so nicely. The usual boast of her status as principal's daughter didn't do much to impress the artificial intelligence, but she had met the introduction with interest, not scorn. And though she was making every effort to be friendly, she still looked so lost... Sissi couldn't help but like her. The feeling of instantly warming to someone was, too, unfamiliar, but not unpleasant.

"Nice to meet you too," Sissi said, finding that she really meant it. "What should I call you?" As she said it, her gaze alighted on something on the screen, a little line of text above the window that bore the girl's face. One word, something she tried out in her head before she spoke aloud so that it wouldn't get tangled, unfamiliar as the sound was on her tongue.

"No, wait. I think..." Sissi tilted her head to the side, examining the name on the screen. "I think your name is Aelita."

It had a strange effect on the girl. Her mouth parted in a slight gasp and her eyes lit up in recognition, as though part of a puzzle had suddenly slipped into place and couldn't have been any more obvious.

"Yes," she said, nodding slowly. "Yes, that's right. I'm... Aelita. I don't know why, but I know it."

As Aelita was pondering this discovery, Sissi began to scan the various windows that had appeared on the screen. None of it mean much to her and she pulled a face at the lines of code and incomprehensible text. Something stood out though, amongst the technical things, and Sissi leaned forward to read it.

"It looks like a whole other kind of... virtual reality. I think it's called _Lyoko_, where you are."

Aelita nodded, satisfied with this answer. "Lyoko, huh? Okay. Is there anything that explains what I'm doing here on this virtual world?"

Sissi shook her head. "I don't understand any of this stuff." She caught a glimpse of the other girl's disappointed face and ducked her head, twisting a strand of hair nervously in her fingers, suddenly guilty. "Sorry."

"It's... it's okay."

"What does it look like, in there?" Sissi asked.

Aelita explained about the cylindrical room she found herself in. The quiet, the lines of code running down walls which gave off an ethereal glow, the perpetual sense of something shifting even though she sat quite still, on a blue and white ringed platform that hovered over black nothingness.

"Is there no way out?"

She shrugged. "I can't see any doors. Should I go and explore?" Standing, Aelita made to walk away from the small interface in front of her.

Sissi's heart leapt. She slammed a palm on the side of the monitor, almost toppling out of her chair as she moved as though to pull the girl back. "Wait!"

The girl turned and Sissi faltered.

"Just..." the dark-haired girl said quietly, "Just don't leave me, okay?"

Sissi squeezed her eyes closed in the pause that followed. When she opened her eyes she fully expected Aelita to have scoffed at the request and left.

She cracked her eyes open again, then slumped back in her chair. She had been wrong.

Aelita sat down, cross-legged in front of the small interface, one hand resting lightly on her kneecap and the other supporting her chin. Sissi wrapped her arms around both knees on the computer chair, feet resting on the ledge which held the keypad.

"Okay. I'll stay."

"You will? Th-Thanks." Sissi shook herself, steeling her composure to mask the fear and uncertainty, and continued boldly, "It's not like I'm scared or anything. It's just that I may as well have someone to talk to while I'm waiting around."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Morning. Then I'll win the bet and that'll be that. Oh, I can't wait to see Della Robbia's _face_."

Aelita was staring at her blankly. It was a moment before Sissi noticed.

"I suppose I should explain."

It was the beginning of a conversation that lasted through the night, meandering through topics with growing ease until Sissi's eyes began to drift closed.

She had never spent as long in front of a computer screen; nor had she ever slept in a computer chair, and her joints ached in protest when she finally awoke.

The rain had stopped and outside birds could be heard singing. It was morning at last.

Sissi stirred groggily, rubbing the back of her neck. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, eyes red-rimmed with sleep gathered in the corners. Memories flooded through her which she didn't have time to process and then she was heaving herself out of the chair in one swift, though painful, movement. Aelita's face could still be seen on the computer screen.

"What day it is it?" Sissi asked her frantically. "What time?"

Aelita on the other hand, looked stricken. "Sissi, what happened? You just switched off, like you'd shut down or something. I was calling and calling and you didn't respond-"

Sissi wasn't listening.

"No no no no. I have to get back to school. I have a class right now! If anyone realises I'm missing I'll be in detention for a year!" she was rambling as she sought her bag, wincing as she slung it over her aching shoulder. She was running for the elevator even as she spoke, slamming one hand emphatically on the button."Listen, Aelita, I'll come back and talk to you later, I just really have to-"

The doors closed on her reply, leaving Aelita alone in the room with only the sound of the supercomputer for company.

"Goodbye, Sissi," she said quietly, eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

She placed her hand on the interface, called up a sheet of data, and began to read.

Sissi launched herself from the elevator, made a beeline for the steps (how could she have missed them last night? The sunlight streaming through the roof made everything clear, and she vaguely took in the places she had walked the night before) and leapt them two at a time. She ran the length of the bridge, bag bumping against her back and shoulder.

She was so late. She was in so much trouble.

But Sissi Delmas' heart was just a little lighter, because she had emerged victorious, with a new friend and a secret.

...

In the factory, in the darkest, gloomiest places where even the brightest rays of sunlight could never quite reach, something stirred.


	2. Keeping Secrets

**Sissi Delmas and the Wonderful World of Lyoko**

Chapter Two: Keeping Secrets

Sissi burst into the classroom forty five minutes late and, on reflection, this was a bad idea.

Louise Meyer's chalk scratched painfully down the blackboard at the unexpected entrance, marring the equation _y=ax+b_ with a messy white line. She took one look at Sissi and, in that quiet, deadpan way that's more threatening than a shouted reprimand because it means you're in deep trouble and the worst is yet to come, the maths teacher simply said;

"Wait outside."

Sissi swallowed nervously. She chanced a quick glance around the room,catching the eyes of more than a few students in the process (the ones who weren't taking naps behind their textbooks had all, naturally, turned to stare at her as she entered). Ignoring Odd and Ulrich's questioning stares, she nodded, closing the door after her with a muttered apology.

On the other side of the closed door, class resumed. Sissi leaned against the wall in the quiet corridor, mindful of the bulletin board behind her advertising cheerleading and soccer tryouts, and closed her eyes.

The events of the night before and of that morning were blended together in her mind in a near-seamless blur, punctuated only with the succumbing to sleep and the waking afterwards, during which she felt no time had passed between. Now that she had time to take stock of herself however, the frantic sprint back over the bridge and through the woods over, she became uncomfortably aware of all her aches and pains. The stiffness in her back and shoulders was accompanied by a dull, throbbing ache in her left foot where she vaguely recalled stubbing her toe the night before. She knew without even a mirror that her hair looked a sight, her make-up not much better, and now that she was back in the overwhelmingly ordinary setting of school, the Sissi Delmas who cared about these things returned to the forefront.

There was a clock on the opposite wall. Sissi watched the seconds ticking away for a moment or so, then pushed herself upright and away from the classroom without a second glance. Standing around only to get yelled at was pointless, and whatever, she was in trouble today already.

"I hate maths anyway," she said aloud as she strode deliberately down the hallway.

It was cool and quiet inside the girls' bathroom. The blue tiles and the mirrors were still fogged up with steam from the morning's showers and Sissi ran a hand over condensation-saturated glass as scrutinused her reflection. She splashed water on her face, shivering at the coldness of it but instantly feeling more alert. This area of the building was always empty during school hours, so Sissi had no trouble sneaking up to her dorm room to grab her washbag and towel.

She let the shower water run hot, testing the temperature with her foot before stepping under the spray. For the tiniest moment the lights flickered. Sissi blinked, and when her eyes opened the room was fully lit again.

/

"Ms Meyer's looking for you," was the first thing Odd said when Sissi strode up to their table, just in time for the start of second period. She stuck her hands on her hips and tossed her hair, thankfully back to its conditioned, glossy state, over her shoulder.

"Oh well," she said. "I'll go and get yelled at later. More importantly, I think you two boys should be congratulating me since I won your little bet."

"Did you really?" Odd seemed surprised.

"That's right."

"Not bad, Sissi. I admit, I didn't think you had it in you. Have you got the evidence?"

Sissi's good mood instantly evaporated. She'd forgotten all about the time-stamped photographs and by the way Odd smirked, it must have been written all over her face.

"Without the evidence-" Odd began.

"Oh, come on!" Sissi exclaimed. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"Well-"

What promised to be a decidedly nasty argument was suddenly brought to halt by Ulrich's fist slamming down on the desk.

"Shut up, both of you. Sissi, I don't care if you won the dare or not. I'm still not going on a date with you."

Odd smirked even wider and Sissi narrowed her eyes.

"As for you, Della Robbia-" Ulrich turned in his seat to face Odd. "You can stop following me around like a lost puppy and pulling me into your stupid schemes, got it?"

Odd's face fell and it was Sissi's turn to sneer behind Ulrich's back.

The conversation was brought to swift end as class began. No sooner had Mrs Hertz instructed them on their latest experiment and brought out the equipment, then the chatter rose again from all around the room and Odd carried on the conversation as though there had been no interruption.

"Anyway, we're forgetting the most important thing here." He leaned back in his seat, arms folded behind his head. "Provided you really went into the factory of course. What was it like in there? Did you find anything cool?"

Sissi struggled to keep her expression neutral. This was the moment. The secret bubbled up inside her, threatening to overspill. How impressed Ulrich would be when he found out what she'd discovered! She was so close to having him notice her, _really_ notice her. Sissi opened her mouth, the words on her lips.

Then she caught sight of Odd's face, and Ulrich, hunched over his notebook and pretending not to be interested, and a thought struck her, something that had, she supposed, been brewing in the back of her mind in some sense ever since she had first met Aelita.

It was a little seed of doubt, growing by the second in this definitive moment. Her word, her decision to reveal her secret, was the only thing changing the balance of this outcome. As Sissi left the table with the excuse of gathering supplies at the front of the classroom, she thought about it, and thought about it some more.

She would tell them. She would tell them everything and convince them to believe her, and they would laugh as they took the old elevator downwards, until the doors opened on the supercomputer and then their faces would turn from mocking sceptism to shock and awe.

_"What the...?" Odd would be, in a rare and precious moment, speechless. Ulrich would say nothing but immediately walk over to the supercomputer, hand reaching out to run along the keyboard as though touch was the only thing that would convince him it was real._

_He would be startled by a quiet, gentle voice greeting him._

_"Hello?" Aelita would say. Then, perhaps, "Sissi, are you there?"_

_Sissi would stride up, nudge past Ulrich and sit in the chair as though she had been doing it all her life. "Hi, Aelita," she would say, relishing the confused glances Odd and Ulrich were exchanging in the corner of her eye. "I'd like you to meet two people from my school. This is Ulrich Stern, and this is" – rather less enthusiastically – "Odd Della Robbia."_

_Odd and Ulrich would be on either side of her now, peering at the screen._

_"Woah, a supercomputer _and_ a cute chick," Odd would say. Aelita would put a hand to her mouth and smile. Odd would be spurred on immediately, turning on the charm. Suddenly Sissi would be nudged out of the way, somehow shifted from the chair, somehow excluded from this trio, and it would be Odd and Ulrich excitedly asking questions._

_"So, you're Aelita huh? You're like some kind of artificial intelligence?"_

_"That's right."_

_"Wow that's so cool! So what's it like living in a computer?"_

_So on, and so forth. Sissi would feel the conversation leaving her, growing distant, Aelita's face obscured by the backs of the two boys' heads. Aelita would say something and Ulrich would laugh (Sissi could never make him do that!) and Odd would add some quip. Aelita wouldn't even glance in Sissi's direction. Then the barbs would start._

_"Hey it's a good job we met you Aelita! It would have been some serious bad luck for you to be stuck in this computer with only Sissi to talk to! She's so boring you'd probably just shut yourself down out of sheer desperation!"_

_The chorus of laughter that followed would ring in her ears... She would never go back..._

"So," Odd prompted when Sissi returned with an armful of test tubes. "Anything in there?"

Sissi shook her head. "Nothing, really. Just a load of old junk."

Odd pouted. "Trust you not to find anything actually _interesting_, Delmas."

/

When Ms Meyer finally caught up with her, Sissi was given lunchtime detention for the rest of the week.

Considering detentions were run by Jim, who took the opportunity to put his feet up and take refuge in a fitness magazine, it wasn't a terrible punishment so much as a tedious one. Sissi sat in the library with her chin in her hands, staring at the spines of books lining the shelves in front of her. On the desk were a pile of half-finished doodles in pink pen, wonky depictions of a messy-haired girl with pointy ears, which were eventually swept carelessly into her bag. Her phone was out of reach on the desk beside Jim and the window which Sissi was sitting beside gave her a delightful view of the sunny day that she was missing out on.

She pressed her forehead against the glass, relishing the smooth coolness of it. The students of Kadic Academy talked amongst themselves, the sounds of a hundred conversations mingling into a pleasant buzz, punctuated by the occasional shout or laugh.

There was Ulrich, sitting alone as usual on the opposite side of the courtyard. Della Robbia was missing from the scene, Sissi couldn't help noting smugly. Milly and Tamiya weren't too far off, though, and Sissi felt a twinge of irritation as the younger girls edged closer to Ulrich. She saw other familiar faces; Emilie LeDuc, Heidi Klinger. Julien Xao with Jérémie Belpois... that was unusual.

Sissi's gaze slid out of focus, resettling eventually on the foliage by the window. A bee hovered by the rose bushes, its tiny legs clinging tightly to a cluster of the soft pink petals. Something disturbed it and it jerked away, rising and falling gently in the air until it found its footing once more on the next flower, and Sissi couldn't help but admire the intricacy of the roses, the way the tightly curled inner petals seemed to spin... and they were spinning, slowly, the miniscule shadows cast by the overlapping petals darkening into something else, drawing Sissi deeper and deeper as the blossom itself swelled into a perfect orb with rings at its centre-

The bell rang, startling Sissi upright. In the brief moment that she looked away from the roses they had returned to normal, swaying in the light breeze as though to say, _'what?'_

She sat in silence for a moment, hands clutching the desk, attention still turned to the window. The bee had vanished.

A moment later Sissi pushed back her chair and ran from the room before Jim could say anything, grabbing her mobile on the way. Nicholas and Hervé were hovering by the library door as she left, emerging into a corridor not yet full with students returning to lessons.

"Hi Sissi."

She had barged past them without noticing, only turning at the sound of Hervé's distinct, nasally voice.

"What do you want?" she snapped. The dream in the library had unsettled her; not least because she was sure she hadn't been entirely asleep. The two boys flinched but, undeterred, made to walk alongside her.

"We hadn't spoken to you at all today," Hervé continued. "And we were wondering where you were this morning."

"None of your business! Leave me alone, both of you."

She quickened her pace and a group of older students who had turned in from a side corridor filled the gap between them, blocking Nicholas and Hervé's way. By the time the crowd had dispersed, Sissi was nowhere to be seen.

/

"Not bad, for an amateur."

Ulrich paid for this remark with a kick to the face which knocked him flat onto his back. With no time to acknowledge the wound, which would surely bruise, he rolled onto his front and pressed his palms flat against the gymnasium floor to push himself upright. He was just in time to sidestep a right jab, and he caught Yumi Ishiyama's fist in his hand. They grappled like this for a moment, Yumi struggling to free her fist and Ulrich's arms straining as he held on.

"I'm no amateur," Yumi Ishiyama snarled. "I've been training-" she paused for a beat, pulled her fist back and swung her leg around, catching Ulrich in the back of the knees and sending him toppling forward. "-Since I was little," she concluded, watching dispassionately as Ulrich landed harshly on his side, biting his lip against a cry of pain.

She stepped back, allowing him to recover his stance. He did so, climbing to his feet and moving his arm in a windmill motion, opposite hand poised on his shoulder. Shaking out the injury, he bounced energetically on the balls of his feet.

"Huh." He couldn't help grinning. This was the best match he'd had in a while. "Point taken."

"Good."

Yumi charged again but Ulrich was ready this time. He ducked swiftly and sent a punch towards her stomach, catching her off balance. Lapsing into a flawless handspring, she instantly recovered, only to spin around and counter with a punch of her own which Ulrich narrowly avoided. He breathed hard, feeling the uncomfortable trickle of sweat down his back. His hair was plastered to his forehead.

His opponent caught his eye. Her stoic expression dissolved just enough for her to offer a slight smile. Then she was on the offensive yet again.

No doubt about it; Yumi Ishiyama knew what she was doing.

Sissi stood at the window, hands scraping the rough brick of the wall, nearly invisible in the shadows outside the gym.

A stab of jealousy tore through her as she watched, reluctantly admiring the fluidity of their movements, the fast reactions and carefully timed attacks as they danced a dance of offense and defense. Who did that Ishiyama girl think she was, anyway? At last Sissi tugged her coat more tightly about her and turned from the window, preparing to make the long walk to the factory. At a leisurely pace, it would take about twenty five minutes. She would have to do some exploring and find a shortcut during the weekend.

Another time, she would have waited around for Ulrich until after his Pencat Silat practise. For now though, all Sissi really wanted to do was talk to Aelita.

_/_

It was two hours until curfew. Already it was dark outside, and cold air seeped in relentlessly throug the open window in Odd and Ulrich's dorm room.

"I don't get why you won't give her a chance," said Odd, pulling his pyjama shirt over his head with one hand and pressing buttons on a games console with the other.

Ulrich sat cross-legged on his bed, a glass of water in hand. "I told you," he replied with an air of boredom, "She's a complete airhead, and a leech as well."

"She doesn't seem too bad. A little stuck-up sure, but... eh... she did do the dare after all. At least, I'm pretty sure she did. It would explain her coming in late this morning."

"Yeah, I'm sure she did. Just to get a date with me."

"So, go on the date. Buy her a hot chocolate, listen to her ramble about her hair for half an hour, make out with her and leave."

"Why don't you go on the date if you're so keen on it. By the sounds of it you'll be a real charmer as well, if you can even get her to look twice at you."

Odd didn't acknowledge the insult. "I promised her a date with _you_ remember?"

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have."

There was a scuffling sound in the corner of the room. A pile of objects fell over with a clatter and from behind them trotted a small grey dog. Both boys paused to watch it as it made its way across the room and leapt onto Ulrich's bed.

Ulrich glared at it.

"Odd. Keep your dog on your side of the room will you?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Here Kiwi, here boy." Kiwi's head snapped up at the sound of his owner's voice and with a small bark, he hopped off the bed, pressing his head into Odd's open palm. Odd bent to scratch the animal behind the ears.

"He's not so bad," Odd assured Ulrich. "Though, he's not used to being cooped up. In fact, he had a fit the day he got here, I just about stopped him chewing up all your stuff."

"What?!"

"Like I say, it was no big deal. I'm just saying, he's usually really well-behaved."

Just as Odd was saying this, Kiwi shifted positions once again, sniffed at one of Ulrich's discarded shirts, and began to chew on it.

"Okay, that's it." Ulrich pushed himself off his bed and stood over Odd, drawn up to his full height which admittedly wasn't much. Odd didn't look remotely phased, but Kiwi growled and proceeded to slobber over Ulrich's shoelaces. Ulrich cast his gaze down fleetingly with a look of disgust but his attention wasn't easily diverted. "If you stop pestering me, I'll go on this date with Sissi Delmas. Then both of you can finally leave me alone. And, on one other condition: You make sure this mutt never goes anywhere near my stuff again. Got it?"

"Sure," said Odd. "Though, with us being room mates and all, it's going to be hard to avoid each other."

"I don't care, just make sure you do."

They lapsed into silence for a while. Odd scooped Kiwi up into his lap and scratched him once more behind the ears. He glanced over at his discarded video game, but didn't pick it up.

"So Sissi's not your type," Odd said eventually. Ulrich sighed and drained the rest of his glass of water. Why did he get stuck with the roommate who was constantly compelled to talk? "You like the girl in year above us, right? The Chinese girl?"

"She's Japanese. And that's nothing to do with you, it's not like we're not best friends or anything remember."

"All right, but I know how to act when it comes to the ladies. So if you ever need any advice-"

"No thanks, Della Robbia."

Odd looked slightly put out. "Okay, okay. The offer's always there."

/

It was almost automatic this time. Sissi's steps down the unbroken stairs at the entrance of the factory were slightly less hesitant, and she didn't allow herself to pause as she crossed the moonlit floor to the elevator. One floor down, she found the supercomputer and the chair and, most importantly, Aelita, waiting there for her just how she had left them.

"Hi Aelita," Sissi greeted her wearily as she dropped her bag at her side and sat down.

"Sissi!" Aelita seemed pleased to see her at least, her face lighting up as Sissi came into view on her interface. "I was worried about you."

"You were?"

Aelita nodded. "After your shutting down last night, then running off this morning, I-"

"Shutting down?"

It became obvious fairly quickly that Aelita needed many basic concepts explaining to her, something that Sissi took a strange delight in for how intelligent it made her feel and how impressed Aelita was at every new piece of knowledge. The first of these many basic concepts, it seemed, was sleeping.

"I've never had to explain sleep to anyone before. Uh, it's basically when you get tired and run out of energy. Like when your batteries run out. I guess that must have looked a little weird to you when I drifted off like that. So... you don't sleep or eat or anything, do you?"

Aelita shook her head.

"What have you been doing this whole time, then?"

"I've been trying to find out more about Lyoko."

"Oh." Sissi tried not to look too bored. "Well, I had a _terrible_ day. I got detention for being just a little bit late and I didn't have time for breakfast, and even though I'd won the bet Ulrich didn't even really seem to care. He doesn't even like Odd Della Robbia – I think I've told you about him – but he keeps following him around, and he's so _annoying_ with his stupid girly-looking long hair and bad jokes. Then there's Hervé and Nicholas who keep following _me_ around, and-"

When Sissi had sufficiently rambled about her day she heaved and a sigh, shoulders slumped.

"And that was my whole day. So, uh, what did you find out about Lyoko?"

"Well," Aelita began. "It seems like there are a lot of things I can't access, but I found some really interesting programmes."

Sissi nodded obligingly, resisting the urge to fidget. All of this technical talk was alien to her. Words like "materialisation", "virtualisation", "processing power" and "transfers" went straight over her head, gaze drifting about the room though she tried to be attentive. Eventually Aelita concluded, "I'd like to find out even more about Lyoko, if you don't mind. I wanted you to be here whilst I went exploring for the first time."

"Have you found a way to get out of the room you're in?" Sissi's eyes snapped back to the screen.

"Possibly. It seems to be a tower, a sort of holding centre for data, and it responds to physical touch. Here." Aelita stood up, walking cautiously across one of the narrow branches on the floor. As she touched the wall a strange thing happened; it yielded beneath her fingers and began to draw her in; Aelita experienced a terrifying moment of complete blankess and then-

Two things happened. Firstly, the hologram in the supercomputer room came to life, and secondly, Aelita found herself outside.

"Wow," she breathed. Sissi leaned into the computer, wide-eyed as she scanned the space where Aelita had just been.

"What is it?" she pressed. "Aelita, are you there? Something's happened on this side, too."

"I'm here, Sissi. What's happened?"

"A sort of holographic sphere just lit up. It's like..." she swivelled in the chair and walked over to study it more closely. "There are branches coming off it, four of them. Different sections." She reached out to touch them, but her fingers went straight through the miniscule details; trees, ridges, icecaps, plains. "Forest, mountain, ice, desert..." she mumbled.

"Sissi? I think I may be able to send you a visual." Sissi returned to the computer and sure enough, a second later a window appeared on the screen. It was Lyoko, through Aelita's eyes, and Sissi gasped at the sheer magnitude of it.

It was a forest like something out of a fairytale, with trees so tall you had no hope of seeing the tops. Somewhere up ahead was a small lake with tree stumps as stepping stones. The grass beneath Aelita's feet looked almost real. Sissi forgot momentarily that what she was seeing was a virtual world, but when she realised it once more the revelation was even more impressive.

"It's wonderful."

"Yes," Aelita agreed. "I'm going to walk around a little."

She did so, and Sissi watched through Aelita's eyes as the world unfolded before them. It was quiet, devoid of any life at all, and they struck up conversation as Aelita went.

"You seem troubled today, Sissi," said Aelita as she hopped over a stepping stone.

"Hmm."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"It's okay. Thanks, though."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk more about it?"

Sissi considered this for a moment. What was it she had heard once? 'Most of the stuff you delete from a computer is never really deleted; much of it can still be recovered.' How much of herself, all her thoughts about Ulrich and the million other things, did she want to divulge to this artificially intelligent girl? Aelita, along with the supercomputer itself, would become the vessel of all of her secrets. Not to mention that becoming _friends_ with a computer programme was still a bit too weird.

"Nothing," Sissi said. "It's nothing at all."

Aelita walked on, taking care not to stray too close to the edge of the platform. They both agreed that the blank space beneath the forest didn't look very promising without some way to explore it safely.

"There must be a way to travel between the different sectors," Aelita was saying. "Like some kind of transportation system or something."

"Hmm, I guess so."

"I think we should see if there are any more towers. That way, I might be able to access more-" she gasped, and Sissi felt a wave of dizziness as the visual shook, Aelita stumbling backwards.

"Aelita, what's wrong?"

Even before the question had fully left her mouth, the lasers began to fire. Aelita didn't hestitate; the screen spun rapidly around and Sissi, hands over her mouth, saw the ground rise and fall in bumpy motions as Aelita began to run. Behind her was the creaking of dozens of mechanical footsteps.

It was the first indication that not all was well with Lyoko.


	3. Einstein

_A/N: Sissi's cheerleading chant comes directly from the prequel episodes (Xana Awakens). Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far._

* * *

**Sissi Delmas and the Wonderful World of Lyoko**

Chapter Three: Einstein

_/_

Monsters.

There was no other way to describe the creatures that scuttled after Aelita. A bizarre mixture of bug and machine, thin mechanical legs supporting their blotchy, eyeless, misshapen bodies. They were small but their size was compensated for in numbers and there were at least a dozen swarming, with yet more emerging over fallen tree logs and grassy ridges. From gaping red mouths they fired their lasers, marring the ground at Aelita's feet.

Sissi absorbed all of this in indistinct blurs as Aelita looked back – once, twice, until Sissi, face practically pressed against the screen, yelled at her.

"Don't stop! _Run_!"

Aelita's breath came in hurried gasps, laced with desperate whimpers which made Sissi think of someone drowning. She felt dizzy as the screen moved with Aelita, the elf-girl leaping over flat planes and skidding slightly, uncertain, as she reached the small lake. She closed her eyes and took the first leap, landing shakily on a log-turned-stepping-stone, and with Sissi's encouragement she made the next, and the next, wobbling each time a laser sounded too close to her ear.

"Not too far," Sissi encouraged, fighting to keep her voice level. "Keep going, Aelita; just get to the tower."

"R-right," Aelita fought out between gasps. There were but a few metres of ground left to cover now, but Aelita could see the monsters out of the corner of her eyes, closing in greedily left and right. Just as Aelita was thinking how miraculous it was that she had avoided being hit, she felt something pierce her thigh – she anticipated pain and felt only an vague approximation of it. The real danger was in the way the shot threw off her balance and Aelita held out her hands instinctively in front of her as she was pushed forward, through the gnarled wall of the tower.

All sound vanished as though sucked into a vaccum. The whirring click and creak that marked the monster's movements, Sissi's breathing, the echo of her own footsteps, all lost in a ethereal blue serenity.

It took her a moment to realise she was falling.

Sissi's voice returned then, close and desperate in Aelita's ear – on Earth it echoed and bounced from the cold factory walls.

She couldn't respond, and instead spun in mid-air to see the white platform of the tower passing by her. Aelita had misaimed her entry into the tower and now she was careening into the gaping, unknown darkness that swallowed up the cylindrical structure.

_This is it,_ she thought. _Sissi, goodbye-_

The thoughts had grazed the surface of her disorientated and fevered mind for no more than a moment and then it was over, and Aelita was still in existence.

"Aelita," came Sissi's disembodied voice. "Aelita are you there? You fell through the bottom of the tower, I don't know-"

"I'm here, Sissi. This is very strange, but I've ended up exactly where I left off."

It was true; she landed gently, as though lowered by invisible hands, on a mirror of the platform she had fallen past. There was no difference at all in this new place. The walls – if they could be called that – were threaded through with electric-blue binary code, and the surface beneath her feet, the same white ringed with blue, was reassuringly solid.

Sissi was less intrigued by this and more concerned with everything that had just occured.

"Did you _see_ those things?" she exclaimed. "I wish we'd been able to have a proper look at them. They were so creepy. Like mutant robot potatoes. With lasers."

"Potatoes?"

"Never mind."

There was the slightest of pauses, and Sissi heaved a long, relieved sigh. "I was worried for a minute there."

"Me too," Aelita admitted. "At least we know nothing bad happens if you drop off the edge of one of these platforms. Do you think I should risk going back outside?"

"I don't know. Those monster thingies might still be there."

"Maybe not." Aelita paced back and forth, considering. "I have a feeling about something..."

"Aelita-"

Sissi trailed off, waiting anxiously as Aelita stepped out of the tower. Her eyes were glued to the visual onscreen as Aelita dissolved through the wall.

They gasped as one.

The forest had vanished. All around her, there was ice.

/

That evening and all of the next day, the newly discovered Ice sector was all Sissi could think about. She had had to leave soon after their adventure, and she made Aelita promise to stay put until she could return to the factory as she wanted them to explore this new realm together. Sissi had been so distracted, and rather more tired than she wanted to admit, that she barely even noticed when Mrs Hertz paired her with Ulrich for their next long-term project. When she was called out twice for not paying attention in class, she remained too deeply entrenched in her own thoughts to care.

Sometimes Sissi would venture to the principal's office as a misbehaving student. Sometimes, as Jean-Pierre's daughter.

Unsurprisingly – to Sissi anyway, who was used to this – the two weren't really all that different.

As the receptionist nodded for her to go in and Sissi knocked on the heavy oak-panelled door, waiting for the sound of the deep, weary voice telling her to enter, she wondered if it was normal to live in the same building as your father and yet see him almost as infrequently as kids boarding from halfway across the country saw their own parents.

On cue she opened the door and stepped slowly over the plush carpeted floor of the office, hands dangling at her sides.

"Hello, Daddy," she said meekly.

"Elisabéth," he replied. "Take a seat."

She wasn't put off by the use of her full name, nor the lack of endearments in his speech. She had this down to a fine art, and knew just how it would go – exactly the way it always did. Settling into the role, she perched on the edge of a hard-backed chair and fixed her father with her most contrite-looking smile. It was dark in the room, the only light being the square that shone in from the window behind the desk, and a panel had been removed from the ceiling to display the wire guts of broken circuits. Delmas glanced up at this anxiously for a moment, then turned his full attention towards his daughter.

"Daddy, I-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Elisabéth dear" - (_there_, she thought, _he's softening already_) – "what's the matter?"

"I... nothing, Daddy."

"We're three days into the school term. You've missed a class already, and the ones you do attend, you're not paying attention." He pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses, and she realised with a pang that he looked exhausted, emphasised by the addition of new lines to his weathered face. She didn't know what to say so she waited.

"Sissi, I thought you were going to try harder this year. This isn't a good start."

Something coursed through her that replaced her usual righteous indignation when it came to reprimands. When she stared down at her hands, now folded in her lap, the expression of regret on her face was genuine.

"I know I haven't been able to see very much of you since we got back," Delmas said, "and I apologise. But-" here he shifted for a moment into the stern principal mode that Sissi saw so often when he addressed the other students "-that is no excuse for this behaviour. Do I make myself clear?"

The apology didn't make it okay, but it helped. In return she offered up one of her own, feeling for a brief moment as though she was partaking in an obligatory exchanging of Christmas gifts.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He nodded and it was as easy as that. Knowing that she was no longer in trouble, Sissi smiled brightly at him. Her thoughts were already drawn once more to Aelita and the supercomputer, and what they were going to do about the monsters in the Forest sector. Much more important than art and French literature.

"I'm going to get back to class now, Daddy."

Smiling back at her, he pulled a sheet of paperwork and a pen towards him. "Have a good day, Sissi."

Later, after a hastily-eaten dinner, Sissi set off at a brisk pace for the factory. It was getting dark more quickly now as autumn approached and the weather was unpredictable, swift to turn from mild to cold. Even if there hadn't been the ice sector to explore, she mused as she glanced both ways, as much to check she wouldn't be spotted by fellow students as to check for upcoming traffic, she would still go, day in day out, just to talk to Aelita.

It was beginning to feel as though she had known her forever. Was this what having a best friend felt like? Or was it only friendship if you knew for sure the other person actually liked you?

Sissi was wrestling with this thought when she settled into the computer chair and offered Aelita a hestitant wave. The other girl returned it enthusiastically from the screen. Aelita was practically vibrating with barely-suppressed excitement.

"Aren't you afraid?" Sissi asked her, after they exchanged pleasantries and Aelita stepped out into the icy realm**, **a world decked in white and frosty blue. There was a certain energy in the air – everything about this particular visit to the factory felt directed and focused, preparation for a mission.

Aelita shrugged. "A little. I can always go back to the tower, and you're here. It'll be okay."

She began to walk, following a narrow path surrounded on both sides by vast stretches of water. Sometime during this, Sissi accidentally pulled up a map of Aelita's immediate location; it was an encouraging breakthrough, and, pleased to be of help, she pointed out upcoming details to Aelita.

"It looks like the path widens out again, and you have another small island coming up. There's something further up north and.. I think it might be another tower! There's lots of caves and icebergs here, so if any monsters come it'll be easy to hide." A minute later she started at the appearance of a new feature on the map. A cluster of blinking red dots. She barely even had to check to know what they were.

"They're coming."

Sissi found herself whispering, the words pushed out past quickened breaths, her muscles stiff with tension as she leaned close to the screen. The harsh glow of it hurt her eyes, but she was too wound up to lean back in the chair now, unable to miss a second of what was about to unfold.

"Can you see them on the map?" There was a tremor in Aelita's voice, which Sissi could hear as clearly as though she were standing right beside her. She broke into a light sprint, diving gratefully behind a nearby boulder of ice. This sector was as indeed as expansive as the Forest but, thankfully, more suitably equipped with places to hide.

"Yeah. There's three of them, but they're quite far off. You still have time."

Sissi saw the virtual ice beneath Aelita's feet jerk as she nodded. "Okay," Aelita said. "If I can sneak around them, I might just be able to make it."

"Are you going to check out the other tower?"

"I can't go back now."

"Be careful, Aelita."

She watched at once through Aelita's eyes and on the map as the virtual girl pressed her back to the ice boulder and side-stepped along it. She forced herself to keep calm, peering around the edge of her makeshift shelter to assess the scene properly.

There were different monsters this time, scattered amongst the first type they had seen; cube-shaped entities, two of them, carried on those same spindly legs. A pearly orb was set into each of their four-sided faces and on it a motif of branches and concentric circles. There were five or six of the other, smaller monsters, and these scuttled to and fro as though impatient.

Aelita studied them for a long moment, trying to not to make herself too obvious as she peered out from the behind the icy rock. To the far right, the terrain veered off into a blue tunnel – above it, up ahead, she could see another tower just like the two she had occupied. As though reading her mind, Sissi's voice in her ear informed her that that was the safest route. She nodded, resolute. She would put her faith in Sissi.

Eyes squeezed shut, Aelita counted backwards from three...

_Two... one... now!_

She leapt out into the open space between herself and the monsters, ducked and rolled past the inevitable barrage of laser-fire. For a few seconds she was sure she wouldn't make it, until she heard the sounds of laser boring into rock, looked down to find her own body unscathed beneath the cover of a shadowy tunnel.

There was no time to celebrate this small victory, as she heard the sounds of monsters approaching, seeking her out. She took off at a sprint through the passage, forcing herself to keep going as the incline grew steeper; when she looked back they were gathered at the mouth of the tunnel, fighting to navigate the overly-smooth surface. Aelita herself stumbled and slid, afraid to lose her footing and fall helplessly back down into the sea of monsters below, but her hands clasped stalagtites and stalagmites and towards the end she heaved herself up like a mountain climber nearing the summit. Finally she groped with desperate fingertips to the top of a ledge, swinging herself up at last onto blessedly flat ground.

She was hit.

It caught her in the back and she cried out – Sissi echoed the sound – and Aelita instinctively rolled away, pressing the palms of her hands to the ground and pushing herself into a crouch. The shot hadn't come from behind her, where the monsters were struggling, but from _above _her prone form, splayed on the precipice. She raised her head, feeling as though it was all happening so agonisingly slowly. Before her was another of the cube-like monsters, or perhaps one of the same which had abandoned its allies and found another route. Its body spun on its legs, and Aelita just managed to avoid the new attack it presented – a white beam, different from the red, which shattered like an icicle on the ground she had just occupied.

The tower wasn't far away, raised on an icy pillar, taunting. The monster stood between it and Aelita and she ran in a wide curve away from it, hopping and ducking and moving between rocks, distancing herself from the monster but also, with the angle at which she was running, from the tower.

Another laser struck her in the stomach, flinging her onto her back; thankfully it was a red laser, because she had no idea what the white one did and didn't want to find out. Struggling to sit up as she trembled from the force of the impact, Aelita watched the monster turn in her direction.

A thought came to her out of nowhere, as though it wasn't her own thought at all, but instead as though someone had taken the idea and placed it gently inside of her own mind. Against all reason it made perfect sense to her.

Aelita knew what to do.

She struggled to her knees, bent her head and clasped her smooth palms together. She felt the ground beneath her and heard a sound, a high-pitched, almost angelic melody, that thrummed in harmony with the virtual world; she realised gradually that the sound was her own voice, singing to the land, at once praising it and asking it for help.

The ground began to shake but Aelita stayed where she was, hands clasped, knees slightly part, still singing. She dared not look until it was over, but the sight she opened her eyes to was something she could hardly believe she had invoked herself – the surface on which the monster stood had split entirely apart. The monster's legs flailed, the edges of its awkward body scraping the sides of the ice as it felt, down, down, down, and vanished into the nothingness that lay beneath Lyoko.

Aelita knew then that anything which fell into that place would not come back.

She stared after it for a long time. The shock of what had transpired made her movements slow, her mind struggling to catch up and process all that had just happened. It was with a lethargic, numb sort of auto-pilot that she covered the last of the distance to the tower, which she entered, embracing the blissful quiet. Already she felt energised as the soothing tranquillity of pure data restored her lost life points.

"Thank goodness," Sissi breathed, bursting into stilted, relieved laughter. "Wow."

Aelita shrugged off the victory. Instead she crossed to the centre of the tower, staring around at the same old scenery, the same old strands of data.

"It's all the same," she said, finding Sissi's face on the screen in the middle of the platform, just as she had done before. "None of these towers are any different. Sissi, what's going on?"

"I don't know-"

"I was so sure we'd find something different, somewhere. What if this is all there is? Just towers, and more towers, and monsters."

Sissi felt uncomfortable as the adrenaline of the chase began to ebb away. She hadn't really thought about what to expect when they found this tower but she had to agree that finding more of the same was discouraging. However, she had nothing to say, no hopeful reassurance that could cheer up Aelita.

"You managed to get there," she offered instead by way of consolation. "Anyway, what _was_ that? The thing where you made the ice just fall away like that, it was amazing!"

"I don't really know," Aelita admitted. "I just felt really calm all of a sudden, and then I _knew_. I knew what exactly what I had to do, and how to do it."

"At least now you have some way to defend yourself. Uh, Aelita... what are we looking for exactly?"

"Answers," she replied without hesitation. "Other humanoid lifeforms. Perhaps a way to escape Lyoko, if there is one."

The way she said 'escape' made Sissi shudder. It put the virtual world she had found into an even more sinister light and the truth of it resonated with her.

"Okay," she said. "Don't go again without me, okay? I can use the map. It'll be safer with me here."

"I won't, Sissi," Aelita promised. Sensing their evening together drawing to an end she said, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. It's cheerleading tryouts too. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," Aelita replied absently, sat cross-legged with her hands on her chin. She was distant, radiating disappointment and frustration. Sissi felt irrationally angry, but it was only with herself for being so useless. Swinging herself down from the seat, she gathered her things.

"See you later Aelita."

/

There were no tryouts.

This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it was simply the consequence of so few people turning up that the handful of would-be auditioness, just enough to make up a team, automatically formed the squad. The plan was to practise some school spirit chants which could be played at school soccer games and swimming meets. For Sissi, it was a way to keep fit, improve her flexibility for Pencat Silat and cheer on Ulrich in his sports endeavours whilst looking her best. It was the only thing she had been excited for, school-wise, since term began.

She stood on the damp grass in her brand new skirt, shirt and white pumps, twirling her baton in her hands. She looked the other girls up and down and didn't think too much of them, but then, she hadn't spoken to many of them before. They had all made friends during their first year and Sissi, intent on chasing Ulrich, had been left in the dust long before she realised it was too late.

"Is this all of you?" Jim Moralés bellowed, quite accidentally, through his megaphone as he approached them across the field. The girls cast questioning glances at each other before generally nodding and murmuring confirmation. Jim looked disappointed.

"Poor turnout. Though maybe it's not such a bad thing," he said. "I should mention right now, uh, after-school sports are cancelled next week, anyway, since I'm the only fix-it guy around here and this whole school is on the blink. Those new light fittings put in over the summer, I'll bet. Short-circuits everywhere. Knew those guys weren't sure what they were doing. In fact, it reminds me of the time I worked as a maintenance man for-"

The cheerleaders erupted in a chorus of groans. "No one wants to hear about it, Jim!"

He looked put out but didn't comment, just cleared his throat and continued. "Well, all right then, ladies. Let's see what you've got."

When it was Sissi's turn to step up and perform her chant, she forced down her nerves and put on her best, most confident smile. Her baton gripped firmly in hand, she repeated the steps she had practised diligently in front of her bedroom mirror, and tried to ignore how completely unimpressed Jim and the other girls looked. To her irritation, Hervé and Nicholas had turned up to watch and stood now at the back of the group, waving, yelling, and generally being a distraction.

She tuned them out and focused on her performance.

"A cheerleader cheers so her team won't lose! We've got short skirts and sparkly shoes! We're just so gorgeous how can you choose? There's no doubt we've got clout, winning at Kadic is what it's all about! Kaaaaaadic!"

It was all going well until she lost control of the baton. Instead of spinning it gracefully in her hands as planned, it spun wildly high up into the air... and landed painfully on Jim's head. The crowd burst into laughter whilst Jim rubbed his head and shot her a look of complete exasperation.

He handed the baton back to her and shook his head, saying something that she didn't hear. Her attention was diverted elsewhere by a familiar voice laughing along with the rest, and she turned towards the source at the top of the bleachers.

She dropped the baton, uncaring of where it fell, and strode up to where Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern had just arrived and taken seats. Every time Ulrich would try to shuffle a little further away, Odd would notice and mirror the movement so that they were still sitting side by side. Odd attempted something like a joke but Ulrich remained stony-faced and unimpressed. Now however, Odd had turned his attentions to the efforts of the newly-formed cheer squad.

"Is something funny?" Sissi demanded when she reached them, crossing her arms over her chest as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course not, Delmas." Odd raised an eyebrow at her, the fading laughter still playing about his lips. "I was just admiring your excellent aim, there."

"I'd like to see you do better."

"No thanks. I'm much happier _not_ looking like an idiot."

Sissi smirked, looking him up and down and especially making sure to scrutinise his hair, which still fell in strands over his shoulders. "Really? You're not doing a great job."

Odd actually flinched a little but he recovered quickly, a glint in his eye now.

"Yeah, I forgot I was the biggest loser here. Oh wait, no." He cleared his throat and in a high-pitched, nasty imitation of Sissi's voice, he recited; "A cheerleader cheers so her team won't lose! We've got short skirts and sparkly shoes-"

He carried on to the end, miming exaggerated dance moves. Sissi stood, aware that everyone in the crowd below was watching. Jim had disappeared to get an ice-pack for the bruise now forming on his head; this scene was unsupervised, and all insults were fair game. Sissi struggled with the embarrassment, unable to shut Odd up – every time she spoke, he just recited louder.

Ulrich sat to the side, faintly amused, saying nothing at all.

"Kaaaaadic!" He mimed the dramatic flinging of the baton, and finished with a bow. "Hey, don't I get a round of applause for that great performance?"

Obligingly, the group below cheered, all except Nicholas and Hervé who glared up at him with their fists bunched at their sides.

Sissi said nothing. She had worked _hard_ on that routine, was quite pleased with the chant. She had meant to run it by Aelita but with one thing and another had forgotten. She regretted that now; if she had done so, she would have known sooner that it was stupid.

Sissi's lack of response, combined with the mencing looks Hervé and Nicholas were throwing his way, meant that Odd took his cue to leave and rapidly changed the subject.

"Oh hey, Noemie!" he spotted another cheerleader, one arm waving madly as he vaulted over the seats towards her. "Yoo hoo, Noemie!"

Noemie, previously enjoying the spectacle, now looked anything but pleased at the attention. Glaring at her friends who were grinning smug, unhelpful grins, she made to escape before Odd caught up to her.

Sissi watched them go, wondering briefly what had transpired between the two of them and still berating herself for her performance, before realising that she was alone with Ulrich. He still hadn't said anything. She spun around so she was facing him, a thrill running through her as their knees touched. Sissi had missed him, had spoken to no one but Aelita for the last day or so, and as she took in the sharp, handsome angles of his face she blushed beneath her make-up.

"Guess you still can't get rid of that Odd, huh," she said conversationally. "Can I help you with something, Ulrich dear?"

"I was only looking for Jim." He turned from her as he spoke and drew his knees up, swinging them out to the opposite side to rest on the back of the seats in front. "I suppose we should decide what we're going to do for Hertz's project."

"Oh!" Sissi's hands flew to her mouth. "I almost forgot! It'll be great. We can spend so much more time together."

"I was just getting used to not seeing you around."

She leaned into him, fluttered her eyelashes. "Don't be silly, Ulrich. This could be great fun. If we spent enough time together-"

"-On the project-"

"-Yeah yeah, anyway, we might even get a good grade. Besides you still owe me that date."

He deliberately lifted his weight and slid across the bench, out of reach. "No thanks."

"Aw come on. We'll go and have lunch, and we can work on the assignment at the same time. It'll be fun."

"I don't think our definitions of 'fun' quite match up," Ulrich said coldly. "We'll do all the work in class."

He stood up and walked away.

Sissi left too, in the opposite direction, her pace fuelled by angry indigation, shame, and the tears that threatened to overspill.

/

"I just don't get it."

Sissi had uttered this phrase, and several equivalents, dozens of times over the past few days, and each further affirmation of her own inability to understand drove her further and further to frustration.

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks of sneaking out as often as she could, of almost getting caught during dorm spot-checks, of late-night talks with Aelita that left Sissi pleasantly exhausted the next day and less lonely than she had felt for some time. With the school year now underway, progress surrounding Lyoko grew staggered and halting, marked by the days she could and could not visit the factory and the amount of time she could spend there. If only there was a way to talk to Aelita from any other computer, but Sissi hadn't the know-how to figure that one out. Aelita reassured her kindly that there was no rush, and then proceeded to spend days lying on the floor of a tower, combing through data or else staring listlessly at the ceiling.

Sissi would be lying, much as she missed Aelita, if she denied stepping out of that elevator onto the second floor without a hint of trepidation, anticipating another night of going around in circles with Aelita feverishly researching and compiling data which Sissi then rifled through with growing confusion and despair.

Now, she ran one hand exasperatedly down her face and sifted through the piles of paper littering the keyboard. In the tower, Aelita rested her hand on her chin and sighed.

"We've made progress, though," Aelita pointed out. After the initial exploration mission to the Ice sector she had developed an optimistic outlook which, to Sissi, appeared slightly forced.

"I guess. But... I feel so _stupid._ I can barely pass my science classes, how am I supposed to understand all of this gibberish?"

The dark-haired girl scrolled through one of several windows she had brought up on the screen for the hundreth time, lines and lines of incomprehensible text, programmes she would never be able to run. This one file in particular bothered her. The name of the programme was unsettling, and she read it aloud again.

_"_Like, _return to the past -_ what does that even mean?" she mused. "As though a computer could actually make someone go back in time."

"You never know," replied Aelita, though she too looked doubtful. "After all, you said when we first met that artificial intelligences and virtual worlds are the stuff of science fiction, and yet... here I am."

"Even so, I don't have a clue how to actually make it work."

"Well, let's review what we've got so far."

Sissi nodded, and counted off their recent discoveries on her fingers.

"Okay, so we know that the towers can make you travel to different parts of Lyoko, we've explored some of the Forest, the Ice sector and the Desert. We know that there are lots of towers, and monsters, and that the space around Lyoko is definitely dangerous... that's not much."

"Also, that I have life points," Aelita added, "that can be regenerated through a period of staying put in a tower."

"But we don't know what happens when those life points run out."

Worry flitted over Aelita's face at this stark reminder of potential death. Death was the word Sissi had used and the concept was something Aelita didn't have a clear grasp of, but the idea of returning to the nothingness that had preceded her awakening (and the thing that bothered her most immensely when Sissi left and she was alone with her thoughts, was _what did come before?_) was quietly terrifying.

Sissi shifted position to sit cross-legged on the chair, oblivious to Aelita's inner turmoil. If not for the life points part, she might be forgiven for thinking less and less of Lyoko as a video game and more a part of something much greater.

It made her head hurt to think about it.

"Can we be done for today?" Sissi pleaded. "Only," here she glanced at her mobile for the time, and frowned, "I don't have much time left before curfew, and I'll need to finish this homework when I get back." Another growing concern that she hadn't voiced was that Ulrich had been avoiding her and their project for Mrs Hertz was suffering because of it, but she pushed this one to the back of her mind for now.

"Homework?"

"Stupid extra work they give you after class. Except, I don't even understand what goes on _in_ class, so how I'm supposed to do this is anyone's guess."

She avoided looking at Aelita as she said this; it was embarrassing to admit a flaw like this to someone – something – so intelligent.

Aelita however, simply smiled encouragingly and said, "Let's see."

Reluctantly, Sissi positioned the sheet of algebra equations in front of the screen. Aelita tilted her head thoughtfully to the side as she studied the pre-prepared examples. Sissi watched with envious fascination as Aelita concentrated, working out the pattern and method, and wished she was as smart as a computer.

"Okay, I think I've got it. It looks like you have to move all the symbols to one side, and the numbers to the other and the change the function as necessary."

"That sounds about right. I think." Sissi nodded slowly, recalling what little of Ms Meyer's lecture had seeped into her brain.

"Let's give it a shot, shall we."

With Aelita's help, Sissi worked through the equations more quickly than she had ever done so in her life, and by the time she filled in the last answer, she was in a much better mood.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad! I had no idea maths could be that easy. Oh, thanks Aelita," she added, and the other girl smiled, hunching her shoulders modestly.

"I'm happy to help. It's just a case of applying the method. Maybe I'd be good at maths if I was at your school."

Sissi's face lit up at the thought. "Wouldn't that be great? We could sit by each other in class, and I'd show you all the best places to shop in town, and we could hang out in my dorm and watch movies. I think you'd really like Earth, Aelita. There's so much to do, even if there's boring things like school and chores sometimes."

"It sounds really interesting," Aelita agreed.

"And we could go to concerts," Sissi continued emphatically, now thoroughly enchanted with the idea. "We could go and see the Subsonics, I've always wanted to, and meet Chris backstage. The Subsonics are one of my favourite bands," she added hastily in explanation," and Chris is the lead singer." She drew a crumpled magazine from her bag, opening it to an interview splashed over two pages. "See?" she said, pointing. "The cute one with the white hair. He's awesome."

"Hmm," said Aelita approvingly.

Sissi laughed, Aelita soon joining in.

This was all she had wanted, really.

Later that night, Sissi dreamed dreams threaded through with the colour pink, about small hands reaching out to her through soft white mist. In her dreams, too, she heard a sound like a video tape being rewound backwards, and she awoke feeling strange though she did not remember why.

In a moment of inspiration the next time was at the factory, she copied some data onto a disc which she clutched to her chest on the walk back home, nuturing it as the seed of a growing idea.

/

"I need your help."

Hervé Pichon blinked sceptically behind his glasses. He looked over his shoulder to see who Sissi Delmas was talking to, then turned back to see her unmoving, imposing with her hands on her hips as she stood over his desk. The classroom was otherwise empty. She scowled at him.

"Me?" he asked meekly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you, you dork. You're smart, right?"

"Oh!" said Hervé, realisation dawning. "You, uh, want me to do your homework or something?"

She considered this, mentally filed it away as a future possibility, then shook her head. "No, actually. It's... something else. A kind of project."

Hervé's flushed slighty pink. He brushed lanky black hair from his spotty forehead and tried to look casual as he leaned back in his chair though all the while his hands were clammy.

"You're tired of partnering with Stern and you want to do the assignment with me?"

He barely believed it, so wasn't surprised when Sissi threw back her head and laughed.

"_No!_ Don't be stupid. Besides, it's not that project. It's a personal thing I'm working on."

Between shrugging off the embarrassment and revelling in the fact that this was the longest conversation with Sissi Delmas that he'd ever had in his life, Hervé just about remembered to be curious. He leaned forward again, narrow shoulders hunched and hands clasped in front of him. Sissi seemed to be refusing to sit down but she did nudge his books away to lean slightly on the desk, more out of comfort than anything else.

"What's it about, this project? And what do you need me for?"

"Never mind that. First, I need to know that you'll keep your mouth shut."

"What's in it for me?"

Sissi forced herself to smile, or at least stop scowling. Intimidation could only get one so far; now it was time to turn on the charm. "You get to hang out with me."

"What, like-"

"Like friends," she interjected quickly. She shuddered at the thought of _dating_ this guy, eyeing a particularly nasty cluster of spots peppering his chin. It wasn't just his appearance though. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way.

"Huh." His mouth twisted in disappointment. "Well, all right."

"And you're not going to tell anyone. Anyone at all, got it?"

"What about Nicolas?"

He gestured to his right and and she realised the classroom wasn't empty after all – slouched in a desk in the corner was that ginger-haired kid, Nicolas, whose last name Sissi couldn't remember. Pol-something. He cracked open an eyelid and observed them briefly before returning to his own world, encased in a bubble of music blaring from the headphones in his ears.

"Nic won't say anything," Hervé pressed. "He's cool."

Sissi snorted.

Hervé noticed and added, "I mean, he's just... Nicolas. He won't say anything. He won't even care."

"He'd better not."

"He won't."

"Good."

Satisfied, Sissi dragged a chair towards her and finally sat down as she pulled a few sheets of folded paper from her jacket pocket. She made to open them then paused, surveying the room around them.

"You're studying on a Friday afternoon?"

Hervé flushed indignantly. "I just want to get all my homework out of the way, that's all." He moved to cover the book he was reading and Sissi just about glimpsed the title, something to do with construction or robots, before it was swept out of sight. Robots these days made her think of Lyoko – in fact, everything these days seemed to remind her of it, as though the virtual world had seeped not only into her thoughts and daydreams but into the very fabric of life at Kadic itself.

She shrugged off the thought and finally unfolded the papers as Hervé watched with interest. He reached out eagerly as she passed them to him and his eyes scanned pages and pages of tiny typescript. Sometimes he flicked back a page to read something again more closely, nose bent close to the paper. It took a long time. He could feel her scrutinising him and wished Nicholas would say something, but at the first sign of textbooks his friend would zone out, waiting here for Hervé for as long as necessary. At last he looked up, made bold by curiousity and disbelief, and said,

"What the heck is this?"

It was Sissi's turn to look uncomfortable. She wound her hands in the hem of her shirt as she spoke. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. It's a print-out of the script for a computer programme."

"I can see that, but..."

"But what?"

"It's total garbage." He gave a nasally snort of laughter. "It's like an entire theoretical physics textbook compressed onto a couple of pages. No, not theoretical physics – _science fiction_."

Sissi was getting rather tired of those words. This was reality. _Her_ reality. Aelita's reality.

"So if you put this into a su- into a computer, it wouldn't work?"

Hervé adjusted his glasses and contemplated it for a second. This was very, very strange. Sissi couldn't have written this herself, could she? Of course not. She was beautiful and amazing, but, he had to admit, not too clever. Besides, she barely understood it herself, otherwise she wouldn't be talking to him. Where had she found it? Was there more stuff like it?

"...Hervé- hey!"

His head snapped up, inner monologue broken off. Sissi had called his name more than a few times.

"Sorry," he said. "I was thinking about it."

"Well?" she pressed, leaning forward with her hands on her knees, dark eyes intense and expression... hungry. Desperate. "Would this work or not?"

"Uh. I don't really know..." he winced, hating to disappoint and fearful of her anger. "There are gaps, so it kind of looks like you have to enter key instructions on the programme yourself to run it, but I've no idea how it would even work. You'd need to be like, Einstein or something, to know that."

"Who's Einstein?"

Hervé blinked, then shook his head. "Anyway, this is pointless. Like I say, it's rubbish. You'd need about a hundred computers, probably more, to have enough processing power to carry out something like this. And even then, it's... Sissi, do you know what this does?"

She didn't meet his eyes.

He leaned forward. His heart was racing for nothing to do with being so close to Sissi Delmas, and the classroom felt suddenly cold. They had been here for hours without even realising, and through the window the colours of the sky had gradually changed in anticipation of the sunset. "Sissi, it's a programme for reversing time_._"

She scraped back her chair so harshly that it clattered to the floor behind her. Sissi took advantage of the moment, and Hervé flinching at the sound, to tear the papers from his hand. His fingers scrabbled desperately after them but to no avail.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for nothing. And remember what I said, about keeping quiet."

Her face was burning.

She slammed the door behind her, leaving Hervé with his hands shaking, and Nicolas oblivious to everything but the music.

/

There was one thing that Sissi Delmas quite often forgot about, and that was that her life at Kadic Academy wasn't the only one laced through with problems.

On this occasion she was leaving school and heading to the factory the usual way, the route which her feet followed now without her even needing to think about it. Every there-and-back resulted in a new record time.

She stuck to the shadows cast by the school building, ducking beneath windows just in case a passing teacher should see her and ask awkward questions about where she was going and why she was on her own. These days she avoided the gymnasium where Ulrich and the Ishiyama girl practised Pencat Silat nearly every evening. Yumi would walk home later and Ulrich would possibly accompany her. Sissi couldn't bear to think about them alone and close in the twilight, even if what happened there was the result of her own traiterous imagination.

The grass rustled, giving way to the sound of footsteps on gravel.

Sissi gasped, the noises wrenching her back to the present. Her phone slid from her hand and she just about caught it in time, awkwardly, with both hands.

Holding her breath, she waited.

"Hey, it's Belpois!"

It was a boy's voice, filled with a strange kind of false cheerfulness. There was a lilting, mocking quality to his tone as he stepped into the floodlights illuminating the courtyard and Sissi recognised him as Julien Xao, a substitute on the football team. Strolling after him, hands in his pockets, was another boy – Matthieu - with mousy hair which hung in bangs over his forehead.

"Hello Julien," said Jérémie.

Sissi strained to see around the wall without being spotted, identifying the skinny blond boy with his fists clenched around the twin straps of his backpack.

Sissi had never heard Jérémie Belpois speak before except for the few, rare, times he answered a question in class. Now his voice was quiet and wary like an animal edging around a trap. Mattheiu and Julien stepped closer, Julien reaching out a hand to smack Jérémie companionably on the back. Weighed down by his book-laden rucksack, Jérémie stumbled.

"Belpois, how's it going?" Matthieu asked.

Jérémie mumbled something which Sissi didn't quite catch, and Julien nudged him impatiently in the side. Jérémie shrunk away.

"Speak up, Belpois! You're like a mouse."

"Yeah, a little homework-doing mouse."

Julien and Matthieu laughed uproariously, as though the non-joke was the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Sissi watched the scene unfold with growing curiosity. Nothing had really happened, just yet.

"So, where are you scurrying off to, Belpois?" pressed Julien.

The answer was mumbled, monosyllabic. "Library."

"Ooh, the _library_. You read all the books in the school library already? Bet that's why you're never around. You're always just reading or something. Do you ever do anything actually important?"

"I like studying," Jérémie replied, still carefully toneless.

Julien seemed to be the one doing most of the talking. "Who actually likes studying?" he sneered. "Don't you ever do anything else?"

Jérémie had barely moved this whole time. Sissi noted the way his eyes kept flickering to the side; she thought he might have seen her, until she realised that he was probably just looking to escape. Julien and Matthieu crowded him however, and it seemed the bespectabled boy had no choice but to humor them.

"I like building robots," he offered meekly.

Julien and Matthieu seemed genuinely interested at this.

"Robots, huh?" said Matthieu, brushing hair from his eyes as he stepped closer. "Like huge, fighting ones you see on t.v.?"

"Just... miniatures," Jérémie replied. The other two boys were evidently disappointed and Jérémie's shoulders slumped.

"Little robots are _boring_. But hey, let's see 'em."

"Huh?"

Quicker than Jérémie could react, Julien had torn the backpack from his shoulders and set it heavily on the ground. Something inside made a noise like breaking and Jérémie bit his lip, wringing his hands as he tried to edge close enough to get it back.

"Books, books, notebooks..." Julien rifled through, tossing things onto the floor. "Do you even have any- Oh, hey! Matt, look at this!"

Matthieu reached out eagerly for the tiny contraption, turning it over in his hands. Jérémie reached out for it but Matthieu, much taller, held it out of his reach. He yelled as Julien wrestled it from his friend's grasp and proceeded to press all the buttons, causing levers to rise and lights to flash.

"Hey, this is cool!"

"Julien, please-"

"Shove off Belpois, I'm just looking!"

"Here Julien, I didn't even get to see it. Let me-"

"Guys," Jérémie interrupted again, "I need to get going-"

They ignored him in favour of arguing over who got to hold the robot. The two boys grappled, yelling and laughing, and uncaring of the muddy footprints they left on Jérémie's scattered things. He hovered near them, waiting.

From the angle at which he stood, Sissi was able to see his face clearly. She had never paid any attention to Belpois before, always assumed him to be one of those kids who got good grades but only by constantly worrying about it and spending hours holed up in the library. The few times she had glimpsed him at lunch it was never seated with friends but instead on his own on a smaller table. He didn't look altogether too different here than the other times she had seen him – tired eyes behind thick black glasses, terrible posture, so skinny that his blue turtleneck sagged and bunched up at the sleeves.

Julien shouted something, then _SMASH-_

The robot had flown in a wide arc through the air, to break into dozens of pieces at Jérémie's feet.

"See what you've done, Matthieu?" Julien chided, laughing as he punched his friend lightly on the arm. "Now Belpois' gotta make us a new one!"

Jérémie was already on his hands and knees, gathering up the pieces along with his fallen books. Julien and Matthieu exchanged looks before turning to slink away, bored now that their toy was broken. They had forgotten all about Jérémie by the time they got to the school doors, sneering and joking about something else.

Sissi remained in the shadows for a moment, watching the small, lonely figure of Jérémie Belpois hold up a notebook with half its pages now torn out.

He was okay now, right? They had left him alone. He was free to go to the library and get his extra studying done, or whatever. He'd probably think she was weird for helping him, and he would know that she had seen everything up until that point, that she had stood there, without a word.

She was late to her meeting with Aelita.

This... it was none of her business, anyway.

Had she strayed any closer to Jérémie, had she not instead hurried to the factory, she might have heard the telltale sniffles as the boy huddled on the cold ground and began to cry.

/

_Estimated period of consciousness: seventeen days, twenty two hours, forty nine minutes ._

_Currently testing capabilities. All systems functioning normally. Tower activations tested and fully functional._

_Have not yet located Creator. The other survives, moving between Towers. Attempts to eliminate have so far been unsuccessful._

_Collected data regarding Earth is undergoing analysis. New technologies since last time. Developments positive. Continue to facilitate connections to Earth._

_Human visits the factory frequently. Subject identified as 'Sissi Delmas'. Intentions currently unknown. Does not seem to be operating the supercomputer to its fullest extent. Reasons indiscernible._

_Results inconclusive._

_Will allow more time for observation._


End file.
